Kicking Back
by Chaotic Serenity
Summary: Kickback educates on how to enjoy life.


_Author's Notes: _ I can't help it. Kickback's so cute. I just had to write a story about him sometime. A short little vignette focusing on the bug's thoughts at any point in the series. 

**Warnings:** None.

**Spoiler:** Vague for series.

Obligatory Disclaimer: I own no part of Transformers or any of its characters.

* * *

Kicking Back

"During [these] periods of relaxation after concentrated intellectual activity, the intuitive mind seems to take over and can produce the sudden clarifying insights which give so much joy and delight." 

**-Fritjof Capra, physicist**

I think we've got Megatron all figured out. 

First, he's going to bleed this planet dry of any energy it has to offer. You know, drain that oil rig, convert those electronic waves, shoot Starscream when he gets delusions of grandeur, put the energon cubes on the space bridge, blah, blah, blah. 

Of course, in order to this, he's going to require our help--otherwise he's screwed--so the three of us will be busy for the next few centuries or so, I suppose. Not that we really mind or anything. Earth can become a little boring after seven million years of lying around on it. I figure it'll be a nice distraction for awhile. Provided the food remains good and plentiful. 

And after that's all finished, he'll probably rob us blind. Probably kill us and/or abandon us the process. Not a big deal, if you really think about it, since we can run and fly faster than he can. Now, the jets may pose something of a problem, but we're also good at hiding. 

...What? Surprised that I'm not worrying myself senseless over this? Really, now, what's the point of that? It's inevitable, you know, just like it was only a matter of time before my brothers and I stumbled upon our Decepticon brothers again. Fate's a funny thing. 

Shrapnel is absolutely fascinated with that sort of thing, that idea that everything is predestined. If he had any real sense of ambition, I would say he'd make a dangerous rival to Megatron and his passionate belief in universal domination, he's so wrapped up in this idea of that everything is meant to be. But as it is, as long as he gets his claws on a good meal, he couldn't care less about glory and power. Now, as for why he believes in it so strongly? I'm not sure. Shrapnel can be a difficult guy to understand sometimes. I think that deep down he's afraid of making those life-changing decisions without knowing there's someone out there guiding him. I mean, what if he makes a choice when day that leaves one us lost? What happens if one of us dies because of his mistake? Shrapnel needs that assurance that whatever happens, it's meant to be, no matter what the end result may be. 

Bombshell's a bit different. He's not so keen on the idea of fate. I don't even think he believes in the existence of Primus or God or anyone who could be up there. And I can understand that. Bombshell's the kind of guy who likes to be in control. It's the whole reason he's fashioned and honed his skills the way he has. He'll usually justify his ways by claiming that scientific and psychological reasoning really doesn't allow for such a silly concept as gods, but the reason he doesn't like it is that he can't stand the idea someone above him controlling his every move, that he can't choose his paths in his life. To Bombshell, his ability to control circumstances is everything, even if it means taking command of others. And even with them, in the end he always releases his victims. (Now, whether they're still in one piece when he's finished is up for grabs.) 

What about me, you ask? I just take things as they come. Maybe there is some higher being, maybe there isn't. Maybe everything's predestined, maybe it's not, or maybe some things are and some aren't. Maybe certain paths are laid out for us and we have to make the choice of which one to take. Whatever it is, I don't let it get to me. I like to try and focus more on the present and what I already have. Namely my brother Insecticons. Some would call me indecisive and ambivalent, perhaps even uncaring, but I like to think I simply don't take for granted what I have already. 

Because what's the point of planning or worrying about the future if you don't care about what you already have? Tomorrow I could die in battle. Tomorrow one of my **brothers** may die in battle. Earth may be destroyed. Megatron could decide he no longer needs us. We may end up starving to death on some barren, empty planet. 

So when it comes down to it, it really doesn't matter if there's such a thing as Fate or Primus, because there's really no reason to concern myself with such concepts. I have what I need to survive **now**: a nice home, ample energy supplies, and most important of all, my brothers. As long as I have that, as long as I have _them_, there's no reason for me to worry. There's no reason to be afraid. 

And that's the most important thing of all, I think, to live life without fear. We may run and hide--and one day, I'm sure, they'll eventually catch us--but as long as we have each other, it's not fear that drives us. I run because I don't want to give this up quite yet. I want to spend as much time as I can enjoying what I have. When death comes, I'll be ready, but I'll go down fighting to the very last surge of my spark. 

So if Fate exists, that's all right with me. I can handle it. Let it come, and I'll accept it. If there is a god up there, that's all right too. Let them judge me, and I'll accept it. I would hope that they understand that I hold no resentment to my end, but that I enjoyed my life with what I had. 

That's really all it takes. Just be ready. No need to worry yourself to the point of stasis lock. Just kick back and relax, pull up a chair and hang around for awhile, stand aside once and awhile and appreciate what you have, and then I promise you that everything will be all right. 


End file.
